Walk With Me
by Fantasygirl721
Summary: After the Battle of Alcatraz, Kitty Pryde searches for a missing enemy. Just before dawn, she finds him wandering a deserted back road. OneShot, Kyro.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kitty and Pyro and anything else you may recognize, they belong to Marvel Comics. Nor do I own the song in the story. That belongs to Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora, who wrote the song, and the band Bon Jovi, who performs it.

Summary: After the Battle of Alcatraz, Kitty Pryde searches for a missing enemy. Just before dawn, she finds him wandering a deserted back road. One-Shot, Kyro.

Setting: Post X:3, days after the battle of Alcatraz

Rating: Teen (For language)

Author's Note: This is just a little story that came to me when I saw a challenge. It had to have a car crash or traffic jam, fire (of course), a well known song, sun rise or set, and the phrase "What are you doing here?" or "Sometimes I wish I was never born".

So I wrote this piece that came to my head, I hope y'all like it. It's just a little one-shot though, and has absolutely no connection to "EitherOr". So go ahead and read, and if you can, please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walk With Me

Kitty Pryde stared at the road in front of her, hands clenching the wheel. Soaring down an empty back road just before dawn, she searched for a blond head. She didn't know why she was searching for him; he was an enemy after all. But something inside of her made her keep driving.

The Battle of Alcatraz was only days ago, the horrors of it still fresh in her mind. She remembered the barely recognizable face of Doctor Grey, her former teacher. But the part that angered her most was the memory of Bobby knocking Pyro to the ground unconscious then leaving him there to die, all alone.

After the battle they had combed the ruins, one key body came up missing. Though he was believed to be wounded almost to the point of death, the body of John Allerdyce was nowhere to be found. He had apparently escaped, swimming to safety. Now he was considered a dangerous fugitive to the X-Men, most of them were willing to kill him on sight. But she couldn't let that happen.

Kitty rounded a corner on the windy road and almost lost control of the car as she saw the figure of a young man slowly walking on the side of the road. She jammed her foot down on the accelerator and quickly passed him before braking and swerving to a stop in front of him. She turned the car off and instead of opening the car door phased right through it and faced him. "John."

He had come to a stop, staring at her in disbelief. When the car had pulled aside he had been expecting a kind soul offering him a right into the next town, not this. Not her. "My name is Pyro, Kitten." He spat, hatred lacing every word.

Kitty looked at him emotionlessly. She knew he would probably have scorned her, only she wished he wouldn't have. It only made what she was doing harder. "John," she said, insisting on calling him by his real name, "What are you doing here?"

Pyro flinched; it seemed like such an innocent question. But he was long past naivety and could see how loaded it was. "I'm walking."

"That's not what I meant, and you damn well know it." Kitty said calmly, refusing to show her frustration.

Pyro turned so that he wasn't facing her. He could believe that she was asking him that. Not after all that he had done, she shouldn't care anymore. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was looking for you." She answered truthfully. "I don't know why but when we realized that you were gone I started to worry."

Pyro scoffed. "Well Kitten, you shouldn't have." He said, staring at her with that arrogant I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-you-think look that she was used to seeing from him.

"Well I did!" She said loudly, her anger starting to get the better of her. "And I do. As much as you don't like it some people still care about you. Some people still have hope for you."

The cocky looked slipped off his face as he realized she was telling the truth. "Well, you should know I don't give a damn about you. I don't give a fuck about anything anymore." He said, trying to summon up the persona he had worn for so long, but ended up sounding tired and defeated.

"John what happened to you?" Another loaded question. Instead of saying something Pyro flicked his lighter open, then close, making the _click, click _sound that followed him wherever he went. "John, why did you leave us?" Kitty asked, her voice sounding almost like a beg.

Pyro stared at the Zippo lighter in his hand. At times he felt like it had been his only friend in the whole world. Now here he was, about to spill his guts to his enemy. "I guess I just got too fucking tired. Tired of trying to be the good guy, of walking the line, only to be vilified cause I was different." He mumbled, not looking at her. "And tired of chasing the one girl that could have made me stay, but having her phase through my fingers every time I tired."

Kitty stared at him in shock, of all the reasons in the world that was the one she had never expected. She remembered him hitting on her in that cocky attitude of his. She had thought he was just messing with her, she had never thought he was serious. "I never realized…"

"No you didn't!" Pyro spat madly, the anger that had been simmering under the surface now reaching the boiling point. "Nobody ever did! I tried my hardest to be what you expected me to be. What the Professor expected me to be. But I couldn't, I just wasn't strong enough. So when Magneto came to me, I believed all of his Goddamn bullshit! Now look at me! I've fucked my life up so badly there ain't no coming back." The last part of his tirade came as a whisper.

Kitty walked towards him, closing the distance between them. "John, you can be forgiven."

"No I can't." he whispered, the hard façade that was Pyro crashing down around him. "I've done too much."

Kitty reached up and laid the palm of her hand on his cheek. "I forgive you."

Pyro jerked his face away from her hand, stepping back. "I can't accept that. You don't know half of the things I've done. The things he had me do, for the Brotherhood. I can't earn redemption."

Kitty lowered her hand to her side, looking at him with wide eyes. "Maybe all you have to do is come back to us. Maybe that's all you need."

"No." He said, denying every word that came out of her mouth as he started backing away. "You really don't know all the things I've done. When I think about it…sometimes I wish I was never born at all."

"John." She said, wishing she was able to get through to him, "it can't be that bad."

"It fucking is!" He shouted, the frustration spilling out. Frustration towards Magneto for setting him on this path, frustration at himself for sticking with it, and frustration at Kitty for still giving a damn about him. "I've killed people Kitty, I've killed them. And I seduced innocent girls, gaining their confidence so that they would join us…the Brotherhood. God, I've used and abused so many people." He throat felt raw from shouting, his eyes burned from holding back tears.

Kitty approached him slowly, trying not to corner him. He had been through so much that she hadn't known about. Now he was broken and fed up. "John…"

"Shut the hell up bitch!" He screamed, stumbling back away from her, lighter shaking in his trembling hand. "I can't go back! I can never go back to you; I can't be who I used to be!" He took off running wildly down the road. He didn't look back at her stunned face, he just kept going.

Kitty stood motionless in shock as she watched him sprint down the road. By the time she had finally regained her senses he was out of sight. So she phased back into the car and revved it up, wincing as the radio blared so loudly that it hurt her ears. But she didn't take the time to turn it down; she just stomped on the accelerator and took off after him.

_Doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go. _Affirmed the Bon Jovi song as it blasted out of Kitty's speakers._ If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road, take it in, take it with you go. Who says you can't go home? _

_Who says you can't go back?_ Asked Bon Jovi as Kitty concentrated on the lyrics. _Been all around the world and that's a matter of fact, there's only one place left I wanna go, who says you can't go home?_

"John, you can come home." Kitty whispered as she rounded the corner blindly. When she realized what was about to happen, it was too late. Car hit car, hers went flying across the road. It slammed against a tree, wrapping almost fully around it as her head banged off the dashboard, knocking her unconscious. A loud bang rang from underneath the hood as flames erupted, cocooning the front of the car.

The driver of the other car was able to swing his car around in the road. Staring at the burning wreck, he muttered, "Damn women can never drive." Without a second glance, he sped off down the road, wondering how much damage that 'idiot' did to his car.

Up the road Pyro had stopped, feeling the flames erupt. He waited a moment, expecting Kitty to phase out at any moment. But as the seconds crept by, he realized something must have gone terribly wrong. Fear consumed him as he ran back towards the car, hand outstretched. The closer he got the smaller the flames became. By the time he reached the car the flames were totally gone, only smoke left under the hood.

Pyro wrenched the door open, pulling the unconscious Kitty into his arms. He carried her away from the wreck, stopping under a tree. He quickly checked her vital signs, all of which were strong, much to his relief. Holding her close to him, he waited for her to come too. He didn't know why he saved her, a few months ago he wouldn't even had bothered. Maybe she was right, maybe he was coming back to them.

After a few moments Kitty started to groan, her hand moving to her forehead. "Are you okay, Kitten?"

Opening her eyes she realized that she was in Pyro's lap, his arms around her. "Yeah, I think I will be." She said, sitting up. "But are you?"

Pyro looked her in the eye, telling her the complete truth. "I don't know."

"Thanks for saving my life, Pyro." Kitty mumbled, finally beginning to give in.

"Kitten, my name is John." She looked at him in surprise. "Pyro is dead." He said with a sigh. "Now I'm just John."

Kitty smiled at him, a full smile with a radiance that only true happiness can bring. "Who say's you can't go home?"

John looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's alright, it's alright." She said, still quoting the song. "I'm gonna have to make you listen to that song someday."

"Okay, if you say so." He said as she pulled him to his feet. "Umm…I'm sorry about your car. I wasn't able to save it." He said as she glanced over at it.

"That's okay, it wasn't mine anyway. It's Logan's." She said as she got closer to him. "But you don't really care about the car, do you?"

John felt his breath catch in his throat as she got closer and closer to him. "No I don't." He gasped out as he felt her body press against his. Before he could say anything else her hand was around the back of his neck, pulling his head down to hers. Her mouth was on his, in his, as he wrapped his arms around hers. The kiss was rough, passionate, and sweet. Neither wanted it to stop. But it did. As John pulled his back a little, he asked, "Will you walk with me?"

Kitty laid the palm of her hand against his cheek, fingers wrapped up in his hair. "Always." John smiled at her, the same cocky smile that she had first fallen for. Only now there was no malice in it, only hope. Arm around her, John held her close to him as they walked down the road in the brilliance of his new dawn.

The End


End file.
